


Moment Eight

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [8]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: but kinda fluffy, vaughn is a bit of a bitch in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "I'm not jealous"</p><p>Vaughn and Rhys have an early morning talk over coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Eight

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at gayperion, whooooo

He sighed, pushing loose hair back, out of his eyes, and tying it into his usual bun.  _ God _ he just wanted to go home, be done with the day already. Why was everything always so goddamned  _ complicated?  _ It had no reason to be; except that people were dumbasses and couldn’t do a fuckin’ thing without screwing up.

Jesus, he sounded like a bitter old man! He needed coffee, maybe Rhys was already up and in the make-shift kitchen cooking. Man, he hoped so. He would kill for a some food too.

Vaughn pulled on the rest of his outfit, making sure everything was in place before leaving the room. He could hear the camp stirring as he walked through it, heading for the mess hall. Vaughn admired how the light shone softly off the cloth-and-metal frames of the buildings that surrounded him,  how the sky lightened bi-by-bit, turning lighter blue each second. How the sands and rocky mountains created such a stark relief against everything. Pandora might not have been where he came from, but it was  _ home. _ And he loved it; even the bandits occasionally. This planet was as dangerous as it was beautiful. Too bad everything wanted to kill you, or it’d make a nice vacation spot.

“Vaughn!” The short man turned at the call, eyes drifting from the surrounding vista, to the tall man currently walking leisurely towards him.

“Rhys, I had hoped you’d be in the kitchen. Too bad, I coulda done with a cup or two of your coffee,” he told the tall man, grinning as he walked to meet him halfway. 

“Actually, I have a cup for you. I wanted to spend some time with you before you left, an I had to go meet Victoria,” Rhys replied, handing Vaughn the steaming cup off coffee.

“Ah,  _ thank you _ . I’m pretty much dead.”

“Well, you  _ do _ look like shit Vaughn.”

Vaughn glared over the rim of the cup, but decided not to answer, as the coffee was more important than trading barbs with Rhys.

“So I think I’ll leave right after you do, Victoria can only handle the company for so long before it starts going down the tubes.”

Vaughn frowned at the second mention of Rhys’... _ helper _ . He really didn’t like her, she just seemed like the only thing she wanted was to be with Rhys, and money. She didn’t give two shits about the company.

“Aw, don’t be jealous Vaughn, you know there’s only one person for me. And I know  _ for sure _ they don’t have any female bits.”

“I’m not jealous. Just wary,” he sighed. Rhys  _ knew  _  how he felt about her. Why couldn’t he be more cautious?

“I know I know. I’ll keep an eye on her. She’s been slacking a lot lately anyways. It’s probably time to find a new assistant,” Rhys said thoughtfully, running a hand through his hair as he did.

Vaughn glanced up from playing with the coffee. He could feel a smile growing on his face as Rhys looked down at him. “Huh, really?”

Rhys shrugged, “She really  _ has _ been slacking off. I’ll have Loaderbot with me if she decides to go nuts.”

_ “Good,” _ Vaughn stated firmly, before stepping up to his boyfriend and pulling him down into a soft kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

**Bonus:**

“Whooooo, lookit that boys! _That_  is how you kiss someone right proper!”

Vaughn groaned, Rhys pulling away and resting his chin on his boyfriends head. “He’s got a point.”

“ _Don’t_  encourage them, it only makes them worse.”

“Spoilsport.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](http://handsomejackisback.tumblr.com)


End file.
